


Lookalike

by BlackBlood1872



Series: Between Worlds [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Unreliable Narrator, Weird writing Style, no seriously what is this even, technically this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood1872/pseuds/BlackBlood1872
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben squinted down at the new option on the Omnitrix. "What is this? An angel? <em>Laame.</em>"</p><p>But of course he was going to try it out. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>[the Ben 10/Doctor Who crossover I tried to find and couldn't. Seriously, how has no one written this?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I have no idea how Weeping Angels act.

Ben cycled through his Omnitrix, randomly twisting and trying to activate one of its many secret combinations. As per usual, his success rate was zero, but that didn't stop him from trying. Gwen looked up from her computer after his third aggravated grumble and rolled her eyes.

"You're just going to break it if you keep doing that, dweeb," she told him, shaking her head. Ben narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, when his watch clicked and played a short, haunting, four beat tune. He blinked down at it and the new image displayed.

"Huh. Looks like I _did_ get something!" he boasted. He squinted down at it. "What is this? An angel? _Laame_."

Still. New alien. Of course he was going to try it out.

He pushed down the watch face, and everything went wrong.

* * *

The world was hazy.

Ben knew who he was, remembered everything up until the point when he changed, but now he couldn't see. His vision was foggy, like he was trying to see through tears (–not that he was saying he'd cried recently, it was just what it reminded him of – shut up Gwen) and his hearing was muffled. He felt himself moving, but he wasn't the one moving him.

It was like Ghostfreak was back or something – like he was trapped in his body and could only watch as he did things without his permission. But this time was different, because he couldn't see and he couldn't fight – he felt hazy himself, and he drifted, not really caring what his body was doing.

Vaguely, he heard the beeping that signified that the Omnitrix was timing out, and he dragged himself back just in time for his human awareness to come back to him.

He stumbled forward, drained and suddenly feeling a lot smaller than usual – a familiar feeling, unfortunately, since most of his alien forms were bigger than him – and he blinked to rid himself of the strange red mist in his eyes.

The mist cleared. The red didn't.

His hearing was still sort of shot, but it didn't matter because everything around the Rust Bucket was quiet. Then his sense of smell surfaced and Ben gagged.

Blood. So much blood and gore, and red staining the ground and the RV, and oh god, what had he done?

Ben fell to his knees and heaved up everything he remembered eating, red stained hands clawing the ground. He was trembling, and his knees were started to soak through, rainwater or– or _blood_ seeping into his jeans, and his stomach churned. He couldn't look up, couldn't look at anything, squeezed his eyes closed, but he could still _smell_ and–

Ben thought he heard screaming. His throat was sore. He needed water, needed air, his lungs strained but nothing came–

Darkness. Blessed darkness.

* * *

_"Ben? Oh jeez, you really are an angel. A garden angel." Chuckle. "Never thought I'd see you being holy. Even if you are a rock."_

_"...Ben? Hey, move or something would you? That's creepy." Blink. "Whoa! How'd you get over there?"_

_"Ben? What are you–" Blink. "Hey, let me go! Ben, stop it right now, you–" Blink. A scream. Silence._

_"Ben? Gwen?" Creaking floors. "Gwen! Who are– Oh god–" Blink. "Fu–"_

_Crack! Silence._

_No eyes. No one near. Free to move. Away away awa– Animals. Sighted. Don't move._

_Beep. Beep beep. Beepbeepbeep. Time out._

**Author's Note:**

> "Didn't you know? That which holds the image of an Angel _becomes_ itself an Angel."


End file.
